


If I Could Tell Her

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, gay :), lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: the five biggest moments in Vanya’s life all seemed to involve a certain girl with powers
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Kudos: 23





	If I Could Tell Her

March 14, 2004

Her father and all of her siblings were out on a mission that would take the entire day, so nobody would notice if Vanya wanted to slip out for a few hours, right? She was done with her schooling and it’s not like she had anything important to do.

Now, Vanya stood in the one place that all fourteen-year-olds loved: the bowling alley. She awkwardly stood at the entrance, not wanting to look like a loser and bowl by herself. It’s not the best way of thinking, I mean, who was going to play with a random girl?

Y/n, that’s who. “Wanna play a game?” Her sudden voice startled Vanya, but she calmed down when she saw that it came from an innocent girl her age.

“Yeah, I’m Vanya.” They walked up to the counter together and paid for a lane.

“I’m Y/n.”

On the third frame, Vanya realized that she was much worse at bowling than she remembered herself to be. In her defense, she only did this kind of thing once a year when all of the kids would leave in the middle of the night to play.

Y/n noticed Vanya’s discouragement from her poor bowling skills. “You wanna see something really cool?” She nodded.

Y/n picked up a ball and gently pushed it forward down the lane. Vanya was confused until she saw her wrist flick and the ball speed straight into all of the ten pins. “Did you do that with your mind?” Of course, no matter where she was she’d be stuck with someone with powers.

“Yeah, it’s what I use to get free fries for perfect games.” She laughed. It was refreshing to see someone who wasn’t sick of her powers from hours of training torture. 

Vanya wanted to confirm her suspicions, “Is your birthday October first? Of 1989?”

“How did you know?”

“Well, it’s mine, too. And my six siblings’. I live in the Umbrella Academy. I don’t have powers, though.” She looked down to the ground sheepishly.

“It’s okay if you don’t have powers, at least you’re pretty.”

That was the first time Vanya felt love.

July 31, 2007

Vanya woke up to tiny rocks hitting her bedroom window. The clock read 12:04. She trudged over and opened the curtains, only to see Y/n standing on the grass below and waving like a maniac to get her attention. She gestured that she’ll be down in a minute and made her way out of the academy as sneakily as she could.

Y/n stood in a ripped band t-shirt and jean shorts, swinging around the lanyard holding her car keys when Vanya met with her. “Why are you here? You know how much trouble you could get in if my father saw you!”

She threw her arm around Vanya’s shoulder, “Two things, Van. One: I can outrun that bastard. Two: You and I are going on a trip.” Y/n’s attempt to push her forward was stopped.

“I’m still in my pajamas, where are we even going?” 

Y/n sighed, “You can change into my clothes I have in my car. We’re going to a concert that I snagged tickets for. We’re seventeen, stop worrying so much.”

Vanya didn’t know if hypnosis was one of Y/n’s powers, but she felt like she was in a trance when she was with her. Yet, it didn’t feel the same as when Allison rumored her. Now she stood in the middle of a crowd of screaming and singing people in Y/n’s sweatshirt and shorts, enjoying the band that she never even heard of before.

“The drummer’s cute, right?” Y/n pointed to the girl playing the drums. Her hair was dyed purple and pink and it looked like she had a lip piercing. Vanya simply nodded. She never knew that Y/n liked girls, hell, she didn’t even know that you could like girls. Sure, she’s had fantasies with girls from certain shows and movies, but she had that with boys, too. The whole thing was confusing, maybe she could ask Klaus about it.

At the end of the concert, the two girls made it back to the car. Before Y/n got in, she was approached by the drummer she pointed out. She was given a slip of paper before she got into the car and tossed in into the cup holder.

Vanya glanced at it. Numbers. Did Y/n get her phone number?

It was already two in the morning and Vanya knew getting back into the house was the hardest part. She hugged Y/n and climbed up the fire escape and into her bedroom window.

As she changed into her pajamas once again, her mind went back to the drummer and her flirting with Y/n. She felt rage for some reason, like something of hers was being taken away.

That was the first time Vanya was jealous.

November 19, 2010

“Here’s to making money off of your childhood trauma,” Y/n clinked her glass of champagne with Vanya’s. Her book reached the best seller list for New York Times and drinking with Y/n seemed like the best thing to celebrate. Well, now that her siblings probably won’t talk to her again.

They were well over the BAC level to safely drive, luckily they were staying the night at Y/n’s apartment. Y/n was in between semesters at college and Vanya was in the area for a book reading at the local bookstore.

“Who would’ve thought that I would end up being famous out of all of my siblings?” She stared into the glass and watched the liquid swirl around, then took a sip. 

“Now you’re the name everyone thinks of when they think of the Umbrella Academy,” Y/n finished her glass and fell back into the couch. She looked at Vanya as she quietly sat with her drink. “We’ve been friends since we were fourteen, can you believe that? It’s been almost seven years. Hey, seven. That’s you.” The bottle of champagne floated to Y/n’s hand.

Her rambling brought Vanya to a quiet laugh. She leaned on the couch next to her. Her head fell to the side so that they were looking each other in the eye. As if they were on autopilot, Y/n leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

Once she pulled away, she studied Vanya’s reaction. She was in shock. Y/n immediately sobered up and realized what she did, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Vanya, I-”

That was the first time Vanya screwed up.

March 29, 2019

With the death of her father and newfound relationship with Leonard, Vanya was in a little bit of a crisis. Her siblings were more dismissive than they were when she was younger and apparently the world was going to end in less than a week. On top of everything, she now has to deal with powers that she can’t control. She didn’t know where to go or what to do without fearing that she’d hurt someone. 

She was walking down the street when she stumbled upon the one person that knew she better than she knew herself: Y/n. She was writing something at a table in a coffee shop and Vanya knew that she had to come clean about everything.

She sat down at the table and took a deep breath. “It’s been almost nine years and we both still look the same,” she forced a laugh. Y/n looked up from her notebook and her eyes took in the sight of Vanya. She wasn’t wrong, they did both look the same as they did when they were twenty-one.

“Vanya, I thought I’d never see you again. I heard about your dad, I’m sorry.” She didn’t really know what to say. Vanya left in a hurry that night and never spoke to her again. She never gave a real reason as to why she left and Y/n chalked it up to her fear of facing her fears.

“You know how the first time we met, I told you that I was the only normal one in my family?” She nodded, “Well, I just found out I do have powers.”

Y/n’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? How haven’t you noticed?”

“The medication that I was taking blocked it. The only thing is that I have no idea how to control it,” She was unsure if she was oversharing, but at this point, she needed to vent, “My boyfriend is helping me, though.”

Y/n raised her brows, “Boyfriend?”

Right, Vanya might’ve forgotten that she was talking to her long-time crush and first kiss. Why did she have to bring Leonard up? Even if they didn’t end up together, it was still weird to bring him up to her kind-of ex. “Yeah, but that doesn’t matter. How do you think I can deal with these new powers?”

Y/n grabbed her things and stood up, “I don’t know Vanya. The one thing you can’t do is run away from it. Only bad things come from that.” She left Vanya sitting there.

That was the first time Vanya knew what she had to do with her powers.

April 1, 2019

The academy was destroyed, a few people were very much dead, and all of her siblings were against her. She was the most powerful of them all and for the first time, she knew it. She could do anything she wanted without repercussions and she knew exactly where she wanted to go.

Y/n was watching a movie in her living room when her door was busted in by Vanya. At this point, she didn’t know if she was capable of hurting her. After all, Vanya looked different, her skin grey from the power surging through her. 

“Y/n, I’ve been afraid my entire life. Afraid of my dad, my siblings, my sexuality. You were always the person that got me through my fears and I’m not afraid anymore,” Vanya started, inching closer towards the girl on the couch, “I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you and you told me that I was special.”

Her eyes went wide as she stared at the powerful girl in front of her, “I thought you didn’t like me. That’s why you stopped talking to me after I kissed you.”

“And that was the biggest mistake of my life, Y/n. All I want to do is be with you and tell everyone in the world that I love you.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that ever since I saw you in my sweatshirt when we were kids.”

And with that, for the first time, Vanya got a girlfriend.


End file.
